Caramelos Salados
by Bell Star
Summary: Todas las personas son diferentes, algunas son fuertes, otras no tanto, pero todas se equivocan y se hacen daño alguna vez. No es malo. Aprender de ello no te hará madurar, te hará ser alguien que sabe cómo sobrevivir a la vida, que como la brujilla de Ángela, peligrosa es un rato. Marcamos la diferencia. Y entonces, somos como un caramelo, dulce por fuera y salado por dentro.


**Caramelos salados**

Querida _**Nitta Rawr**_,

por la presente me hallo aquí escribiendo estas palabras, dedicándote este Fic de dos capítulos, que he creado por y para ti. Ya que los (¡Cabrones, yo os maldigo!) de Correos han decidido robarme a desmano por querer enviarte un regalo a Latino América, lo mínimo que podía hacer para ti, es esto. Sé que no es mucho, y sé que mereces mucho más tan sólo por ser como eres. En un futuro, puede que las cosas cambien. Y nos pase igual que al final de esta historia. Más o menos.

En tu día especial amiga mía, grita, canta, salta, no pares, y tírale un trozo de tarta a alguien de mi parte.

¡Felicidades preciosa!

**(El que avisa no es traidor, y spopoileador tampoco: si no has leído el manga de S.E. (Atsushi Ohkubo Creations) hasta terminar la saga de Arachnophobia, abstente de comenzar a leer pequeño y dulce retoño inocente.) Y como siempre, ¡espero que os guste!**

_**A Nitta Rawr**_

* * *

**Música para escucha hoy:**_(la original es de__** Nickelback, **__pero desde que la oí en _**FilmZ**, _no puedo evitar compartirla con vosotros… Me viene como anillo al dedo para esta historia. ¡Allá va!)_

**How you remind me**

Nunca actué como una chica sería.

No pude detenerme,

como un hombre pobre robando.

Enferma de vivir como una mujer ciega.

Estoy cansada de vivir, sin apenas sentir…

Y así es,

como tú me recuerdas…

Lo que realmente soy.

No es la forma en la que dices:

"lo siento".

Yo estaba esperando,

en una historia diferente.

Ahora me he equivocado,

cargándote con un corazón,

que no vale la pena.

Me he equivocado,

he estado en el fondo,

de cada botella.

Estás cinco palabras,

gritan en mi corazón:

¿nosotros nos estamos divirtiendo aún?

**(Avril Lavigne)**

* * *

**Caramelos salados.**

_**Con la ida de Mifune, Ángela se había quedado completamente sola. Con unos meses sin ver a su querido amigo el espadachín, su mente estaba empezando a comprender que jamás volvería. Que por mucho que esperase sentada, su única familia no regresaría con ella. Eso era algo, capaz de poner triste a cualquiera. La vida funciona de esta forma, lloras, caes, te derrumbas. Por un tiempo indefinido.**_

_**Las personas que no te comprenden pueden decir muchas cosas, pueden decir que puedes levantarte, que puedes secarte las lágrimas, que no te detengas a mirar hacia atrás durante mucho tiempo, porque cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta de todo lo que has dejado abandonado por seguir adelante. ¿Tómatelo con humor?**_

_**Y una mierda.**_

* * *

—No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto —Black Star se quejaba, rascándose el trasero, se colocaba su delantal…

Ángela le miraba con enfado, haciéndole un mohín. Dejando de respirar.

Black Star suspiraba.

—¿Más té, señorita Lunarcitos? —se agachaba a servirle un refrigerio al peluche de Ángela, sujetando una bandeja con una tetera entre las manos, sobre una pequeña mesa de princesa rosa chillón.

Ángela es pequeña, es una niña y ante todo, es una bruja. Y qué bruja. Más peligrosa.

—Es Girafita —Ángela corregía, negando con el dedo índice.

—¿Más té, girafita? —Black se mordía el labio inferior, histérico.

—Señorita —volvía la pequeña a corregir.

—Señorita… ¿Girafita? —repetía él, levantando las cejas, asumiendo la información.

Y Ángela, esa pequeña, esa niña, esa bruja peligrosa, estaba triste.

—Así sí —Black Star suspiraba de alivio—. Te has ganado una pegatina de sonrisitas en la frente.

—¡Toma ya! —saltaba Black de la alegría, tirando la tetera caliente y varias tacitas, platos y cucharillas al aire, volviendo a recogerla a la perfección cuando la gravedad hizo de las suyas. Ya llevaba cuatro pegatinas—. Digo… Vale —fingía desinterés, con la voz grave miraba hacia otro lado.

Y Ángela se reía. Se reía, porque eso es lo que hacen los niños. Reírse, jugar y burlarse de las desdichas ajenas o el dolor de una patada en los genitales de un hombre. Un Dios.

—Quiero más —la pequeña bruja le otorgaba a Black la gran hazaña de rellenar la cesta de pastitas.

—¡Marchando! —gritaba Black sonriente, con la tetera humeante en las manos. Recogió la cesta y dejó la tetera sobre su cabeza, haciendo malabares—. ¡Quema, quema, quema, quema! —Ángela le aplaudía.

Black Star tenía la culpa. Era del todo consciente de ello, en el fondo no sabía porque lo hizo. Mifune era su enemigo, él es un guerrero. Y eso le convierte en asesino. Al igual que no tuvo miedo de acabar con su vida, tampoco ha de tenerlo con las consecuencias que eso acarrea.

—¿Por qué la señora Girafita tiene el cuello doblado?

—Patty vino el otro día a jugar —Ángela bebía té con el meñique alzado.

—Ah —Black echaba más té en su taza de porcelana cual camarero—. Tiene sentido…

Algún día Ángela se enterará de lo que hizo, y le odiará para siempre. Mientras tanto, intenta redimir sus errores, animándola. Incluso si eso significa vestirse de criado durante cuatro horas, romperse la espalda y servirle el té y las pastas a unos seres inanimados con los ojos saltones sin emoción alguna. Y Blair. Que les dejaba sin reservas de leche fresca.

—Estoy llena —Ángela se desparramaba por la mesa, satisfecha…

—Estoy cansado —él la imitaba, echándose al suelo.

—Miau —maullaba Blair, lamiéndose la pata.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿No tienes que irte hermanito? —Ángela ponía un mohín con un gran deje de tristeza.

—No, es pronto —Black decía con la boca pequeña, estirándose—. Venga, escupe —se sentó de golpe frente a ella como un indio apache, alzándola—, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

—Hum —la pequeña bruja hinchaba los mofletes y Black la dejaba en el suelo, riéndose por el gesto que ella le daba—… ¡Ah! —alzó los brazos con sorpresa y una gran sonrisa— ¡Ya sé!

* * *

Ángela corrió hacia un gran baúl de madera, y lo abrió con toda la fuerza que tenía. De él salió una gran cantidad de polvo que les hizo toser sin parar.

—¿Tengo que levantarme? Porque no quiero hacerlo —Black se quejaba.

La bruja de metro y medio se adentró en su baúl como si se tratase de la piscina de niños del barrio. De ella sólo se veían los tobillos.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una entrada secreta a Narnia? —el chico acababa poniéndose en pie muy a su pesar, pero empezaba a estar preocupado, la niña no salía y esa enorme caja de madera hacía ruidos raros. Como el de un monstruo hambriento—. ¿Ángela?

El chico se acercó a la bruja, viendo cómo se hundía entre cientos de bártulos, pateando le golpeó en la nariz. Sin dudarlo un instante, sobándose las fosas nasales por el golpe que había recibido, tiró de Ángela como si estuviese levantando el ancla de un barco pirata.

—Te pillé —Black la encaraba, alzándola por los tobillos.

Ángela sonreía sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos.

—¡Lo encontré! —chilló bocabajo, mientras su enorme mata de pelo castaño la tapaba.

—Hm —el chico levantó una ceja. Alzó el brazo hacia el gran baúl de la bruja—… ¿Qué es eso?

—Perdona, no os he presentado. Baúl come personas, Hermanito. Hermanito, Baúl come personas —Ángela señalaba a ambos.

Comenzaba a ponerse roja al estar del revés. Black Star la dejó en el suelo, otra vez.

—Un placer —el baúl le devolvía a Black el saludo con un sonoro gruñido—… Supongo.

La bruja recogió su gran sombrero picudo que el baúl había escupido y se lo puso en la cabeza. Rápidamente, trotó hacia su pequeña mesa redonda y rosa, abriendo el libro de tapas blancas por la primera página.

—Bueno, otra igual que Maka —Black rodó los ojos, se colocó tras su espalda y la abrazo desde atrás, haciéndola cosquillas—. Voy a tener que curarte ese virus, seguro que te lo ha pegado ella, ¡te saldrán setas en la cabeza! —la brujilla se reía sin parar.

Cuando se detuvo, Ángela se sentó sobre su regazo.

—No sé leer —levantó los hombros, juntando los labios como un pequeño patito—. ¿Me lo lees? —pidió al mayor mientras reposaba el mentón en su pecho, poniendo una cara triste y desgarradora para cualquier ser humano, o dios, sin soltar su preciado tesoro.

Era suyo.

Mifune se lo había regalado. Olía a él.

Eh… Yo —él alejó su vista de ella, de aquella carita arrebatadora de lágrimas—… Yo es que no…

Black Star no sabía cómo decirle que él tampoco sabía sin sentirse avergonzado, como mucho podía entender los dibujos. Por mucho que Maka o Tsubaki lo intentasen, leer no era su fuerte. De todas formas, cuando fuese Dios ya tendría mortales insulsos que leyesen por él, no se preocupaba, o eso quería pensar. Pero en situaciones como ésta, estaba más que perdido. Tocado y hundido.

—_Por fi _—Ángela suplicaba, rezando con sus dos manitas…

El chico no podía decirle que no a esa cara, más que nada porque ese truco se lo había enseñado él. Sentía orgullo por ello.

—Trae aquí.

Black se hizo rápidamente con el libro de Ángela y empezó a echarle una ojeada, sujetándolo del revés. La pequeña intentaba por todos los medios recuperar lo que era suyo pero Black Star más grande y por consiguiente más fuerte, cuando ella alzaba las manos, él la empujaba con la mano en la frente.

—Hadas esqueléticas, dragones malvados, gigantes idiotas, gnomos feos —Black pasaba página tras página, viendo los dibujos coloreados—, brujas que juegan a los dardos con los gnomos, príncipes con mallas, un señor que toca la flauta… ¿Qué demonios es esto? Sólo falta que salga Excalibur dando una charla —Black Star cerró el libro de golpe, tapándose la boca. Miró a ambos lados sin apenas mover la cabeza. Había invocado al diablo, y ese nunca falta a sus citas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la bruja preguntaba, llevándose un dedo a la nariz.

—¿No está? —Black abría los ojos, uno tras otro—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Quién? —viendo que su hermanito no respondía, comenzó a golpearle en el torso con sus puños minúsculos—. ¿Quién?

—Ah, menos mal, no está —suspiraba cansado, estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas…

—Sírveme té, esclavo mío. Raudo y veloz —imploraba alguien bajito, sentado a la mesa.

A imaginarse demasiadas cosas.

—¡Que te sirva tu padre! —Black gritaba a pleno pulmón, golpeando la mesa.

—¿De dónde has salido tú?

Ángela preguntaba con la boca abierta. Sin levantarse, estaba cómoda donde estaba.

—Mi estúpido aprendiz me ha llamado —decía, observando a Black con ojos llenos de amor incondicional—. Te dije que siempre te estaría esperando —le rozaba con el bastón, mandándole besos que Black esquivaba con Ángela encima—… La ventana estaba abierta.

—¡Pues empieza por ahí! —hablaba decidido, audaz frente aquel rábano parlante, sentado cual jefe indio, otra vez.

La brujilla se cruzaba de brazos, frunciendo el ceño ante la ira que Black demostraba a aquel pequeño hombrecito sin pantalones que lo amaba con locura. Locura pura y dura.

—¿¡Y tú por qué me miras así!? —le daba una mueca bochornosa y ruborizada a la pequeña, muy poco digno por su parte.

—Ahora, dame té. ¡Yo te lo ordeno, fiel súbdito! —Excalibur alzaba su taza cual espada en la batalla.

En _la cruel batalla de beber té._

—No te aguanto —Black se mordía la lengua, echándose en la alfombra peluda de la brujilla, golpeó la mesa con las rodillas de lo largo que era.

Esperaba que al menos la alfombra no comiese personas. Esperaba que nada más en la habitación comiese más personas, ni dioses.

—¡Woo! —Ángela gritó divertida mientras caía hacia atrás entre los fuertes brazos de Black.

—"Qué mal servicio mi lacayo", diría mi padre —agrandaba sus ojos la espada invencible, mirando hacia un horizonte inexistente…

—Oh, mierda —el chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Había empezado, y nada podría pararle ahora… Nada.

—Mi padre era un gran padre, fuerte, valiente, con una presencia divina y un cuerpo tan digno como el de Adonis. Éramos el uno para el otro —Excalibur detenía su monólogo interminable para estornudar y secarse los mocos con un pañuelo.

—Que me da igual —se levantó de un salto, de una abdominal, quedándose sentado—. No te eches flores que eres más feo que un nabo, un puerro, una cebolleta o —no se sabía más nombres de verduras, la que cocinaba siempre era Tsubaki, si él se atrevía a tocar un fogón, la liaría ella le regañaba sin cenar—… Lo que seas tú.

—Azúcar por favor.

—Ah, sí claro —Ángela escapaba de los brazos de Black Star, acercándole a Excalibur los azucarillos de plastilina blanca que había confeccionado.

Black no la detuvo, con suerte hasta podría intoxicarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate una semana, un mes, un año, diez, para siempre. En eso constaba _la cruel batalla de beber té_, no era un juego para críos. No señor.

—Y un poco de leche —replicó la espada, echando los pegotes de plastilina en la taza.

La brujita volvía a la pata coja, saltando sobre las piernas de Black, en plancha.

—Pues la verdad es que no nos qued… ¡Eh! —señaló a la Excalibur con un odio infinito—. ¡Au!

Black sintió el golpe de Ángela con retraso sobre sus partes nobles. Parecía que la brujilla estaba decidida a dejarle sin descendencia alguna. A pesar de ello, ella se sentó sobre él, y él oprimía su dolor.

Él era quien mangoneaba, no el mangoneado.

—A mi padre le encantaba el té, él me enseñó a beberlo —Excalibur sorbía de forma bastante sonora e incómoda, estornudando de nuevo echó el líquido color caramelo hacia Black y Ángela.

Por suerte el mayor usó la portada como defensa anti-gérmenes de rábano.

—Que te calles —Black gruñia—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa taza?

—La he sustraído mientras no mirabas. Esa gran destreza ninja también la obtuve de mi querido padre… Lástima que muriese en la guerra de las vacas locas, atacado por la grave enfermedad de la leishmaniosis —lloraba abatido.

—No sé me da bien la historia ni la biología, pero esa guerra no existe —Black Star hacía memoria—, ¡y esa enfermedad la sufren los perros!

—Y solía cantarme una nana cuando era tan sólo un bebé —moqueaba…

—¡Que no te hagas el sordo! —chilló el joven.

La brujita les observaba a ambos, hincando los codos sobre la mesa, carcajeándose.

—_Excalibur, Excalibur _—la espada bailaba sobre la mesa, mientras era aplaudido por Ángela y Blair—_… __From the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him, I'm going to California! __Excalibu-_

Black Star le lanzaba el libro que sostenía entre las manos a la cara sin vacilación, rompiéndole su larga y afilada nariz.

—Oh no —el chico murmuraba horrorizado hasta la médula espinal—. Me he convertido en Maka…

—¿Hermanito, no conoces ningún cuento para leerme? —la pequeña se recostaba en su regazo, paciente.

—No me sé ningún cuento Ángela —la brujita se entristecía de nuevo, escondiendo la cabeza en su gran sombrero. Pero era cierto, Black Star sólo leía comics y más comics—. Pero tengo una idea —chasqueó los dedos, tocando la nariz de Ángela cual botón rojo de dibujos animados—. _**Te contaré algo que pasó de verdad.**_

—… ¿Entonces no hay té? —Excalibur estornudaba por su ya arreglada y fina nariz, ladeando su enorme cabezón, dio un golpe en el suelo con el bastón—… Idiotas.

* * *

_**Beru*:**_

_**Happy Birthday Nitta!**_

Algún día, puede que no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana (ni al siguiente de pasado mañana) ¡pero en un futuro! Avril Lavigne, Johnny Depp y los asiáticos nos revelarán su secreto de cómo mantenerse joven a pesar de su longeva edad. (Estudios de la Universidad de **"VivoDebajoDeUnPuenteYHayUnMocoVerde"** confirman que han encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud, ¡y no nos lo quieren revelar! ¿Purrrqué?) Lo saben, lo sabemos. Tiene que pasar. (LOL)

**Reseña*: FilmZ **es la última película hasta ahora** (13 de Junio de 2013, por los pelos) **de** One Piece, (Wan pisu) la número 12. (**_**I think.**_** No me hagáis mucho caso…) **Por _**Toei Animation**_**. **En mi opinión está bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe** (¡2 endings de Avril Lavigne! Babas.)**,a pesar de que la verdadera razón de toda la película es que** Luffy **quiera recuperar su preciado sombrero de paja y aunque no sale tanto** Fan Service, **Nami y Robin tienen los pechos más grandes a cada saga y esto es así. (Yo quiero ese poder… Nah. Volar. _**Fuck Gravity**_.) No sabría decir cuál es mi favorita. (Pero así, me pasa con todo en esta vida.)

Y la cuestión es, que las películas siempre difieren un poco del estilo de** Oda. (No happy flower) **Suelen tener un final abierto** (las que no tienen que ver con personajes de la trama)**,que te deja una desazón de:** ¿ha acabado bien? ¿Ha acabado mal? ¿Dónde está Perry? (Ok no.) Y la verdad es que son originales, manteniendo la personalidad de sus personajes, tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero hacen un buen trabajo. **

Espero vivir para ver el final de OP, santificad a Black y a las fiestas, (Ya ha llegado el verano aquí, ¿sabéis lo que eso significa? Sí… ¿¡Ahora de qué me voy a quejar yo en mi sensual Twitter!? ¿Del calor? Ñeee.) espero que pronto os den unas chupi-vacaciones a Hawái con _**Lilo y Stich, dejadle un review a Bell**_ que no cobra por ello _**(sólo amo y robo cerebros)**_ y amén, **hermanos.**

**A Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
